Restoring a surface, such as a paint surface of a car, to a state that is nearly indistinguishable from new has traditionally been a multiple step process requiring an in-depth understanding of paint types, hardnesses, and proper high-speed mechanical buffers, polishers, and polishes to complete the process.
Sand paper has been used to remove scratches from paint, but results in markings from the sand paper and leaves a lack of luster.
Polishing a surface with wool can remove some markings from the sand paper, but leaves markings from the wool that leave a surface imperfect, and can lead to damage to the paint if a user is not skilled and properly trained in use. The wool can be used with a high-speed mechanical buffers that can provide the advantage of speed, but require knowledge for use or can lead to damage to a surface, including in some cases removing a large amount of a paint base coat. There has been a long-felt need in the art for methods of polishing that do not remove the paint base coat.
There has been a long-felt need in the art for simpler, more effective ways of polishing surfaces. Embodiments described herein provide for such needs and provide surprising results.